


i hate you, even if i love you

by piraterea



Series: Mal x Harry [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas Vacation, Dont hate me please, Enemies to Lovers, Evie & Jay Friendship (Disney), Exes, F/M, Hate to Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, If you dont like dont read, Matchmaker Evie, Non-Graphic Smut, Protective Evie (Disney), Sharing a Bed, Still love each other, VKs | Villain Kids (Disney), ben and mal are not a thing here, even if they dont admit it, even if they loved each other already, everyone ships it, no regrets, not in this household, the author does not regret writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piraterea/pseuds/piraterea
Summary: Harry and Mal were together for two years. Then they broke up. No one actually knows why. Sure there have been rumors, but no one actually knows. They only know one thing.They hate each other's guts.At least, that was the plan.But when the Vk's go on a trip to a cottage by the lake for a summer road trip, will they realize they're being little shits and they still love each other? Let's find out.(Evie knows all. And she knows they've got it bad for each other. So we get Matchmaker Evie today.)(Honestly Matchmaker Everyone)
Relationships: Harry Hook/Mal, Minor or Background Relationship(s), The VKs - Relationship
Series: Mal x Harry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962235
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	i hate you, even if i love you

“I’m just saying, it could be fun!” Evie says, snapping Mal out of her thoughts. The Vk’s are all crowded around a table in the courtyard, with their food from lunch. Evie was suggesting to them that they spend the last week of summer at a cottage by the lake. She was scooted in-between Gil and Jay, and Mal was stuck beside Carlos and Harry. Everyone should have known it would be a terrible choice to put Harry and Mal beside each other, but they were last to the table so they didn’t really get a choice.

Evie peaks at the two of them and sees Harry dipping a finger into Mal’s smoothie. “What the hell?” Mal whispers to him and he smirks.

“What the hell?” He mocks and she kicks his shin. “Bloody hell!” He winces and she grins smugly. He tries to reach for her smoothie again and she smacks his hand.

“You literally have your own right there!” She complains and he smirks deviously. “Your’s just tastes better, love” he boasts to her and she elbows him hard in the stomach.

“Do _not_ call me that” she mutters and shoves her smoothie away from him. Harry just shrugs and attempts to get some again. “Stop!” She shouts and Evie rolls her eyes. They were hopeless. The two had dated for two years and, as far as she could see, were happiest when they were together. Which was _always._ Anywhere one was, you knew immediately the other wasn’t far behind. They did everything together. Which was why everyone was shocked when they broke up. Even now, no one knows why they had broken up. All they knew now, was that the two _despised_ each other. They couldn’t even be in the same room as one another without hexing or holding each other at hook point.

Everyone had given up on the two even being friends again, but not Evie. She knew the two still loved each other, even if they couldn’t admit it to themselves. She saw the tension between the two every time they met eyes or accidentally touched each other. They were still hopelessly in love with each other and didn’t even know it.

“Hear me out. A single week, all by ourselves, at a little cottage down by the lake” she pleads and Carlos laughs. “Evie, this is Auradon. Nothing is ever _little_ here”.

She nods, “Ok, they may have renovated a tiny bit. But that makes it even better. It’s like a mini mansion. There’s a pool, the lake is clean, a pool table in the TV room, and a balcony in the bedrooms” she tries to bribe them, but they didn’t budge.

“How do you even know all of this, E?” Mal asks her as she shoves her smoothie away from Harry again and he glares at her. “I went down their last week. To see how it looks, because Doug told me they had it fixed up” she informs her.

“I’ll go. I could use a week away from Auradon life. Did you know that they don’t like it if you cuss. They act as if I said Praise Satan or something. Which I have, but still.” Jay mutters and Evie turns hopefully to everyone else.

“Well, you already know I’ll go. Anywhere drinking is legal is where I’ll be” Gil says and Evie claps happily. She turns to Mal and holds her hands in her own. “M??” She pleads and Mal sighs dramatically.

“I don’t know, Evie. I promised Fairy Godmother I’d work on practicing with my spell book after that _last incident._ Which wasn’t even my fault. It was Hook’s” she says and glares at the pirate beside her. He smirks, “That was all you, love” he says and she pushes him away from her.

“But that was only because you two can’t control your sexual tension. Not because you can’t control your magic!” Evie agrees and rolls her eyes when Mal mock gags.

“Mal, yeh wish yah could be “sexual” with me” Harry says, quoting the word sexual and giving Evie a disgusted look. Mal glares at him and slaps the pirate hat off his head. Leaning back in his chair, with almost stealth speed, he grabs his hat before it touches the ground and pulls himself back up. “Bitch” he mutters. She smirks and sticks her tongue out at him.

“I’ll go, as long as it’s pet friendly. I’m not going if Dude can’t” Carlos speaks up, obviously trying to change the subject from the two he had the tragedy of being stuck next to. Evie smiles appreciatively to Carlos and everyone turns to the two that still refused to go.

“If it helps, there is enough rooms for two people to have their own room” Evie says and Gil swallows loudly. “We are giving it to them, right? They are the last people who should share a room”. Jay kicks him under the table, effectively shutting him up.

“Fine, I’ll go. A break from Auradon laws could be nice. And yes, I am taking that extra room” Mal sighs in defeat and Evie smiles widely, turning to Harry.

“Aye, I’ll go to your stupid _cottage_ ” he mutters. Evie squeals happily and claps, jumping up and down in her seat. “Perfect! We’ll leave tomorrow at around lunch time!” She says and drags Mal out of her chair, “Let’s go pack!”.

As they run off, the boys turn to Harry with raised eyebrows. “Do you two always have to fight?” Jay asks and Harry shrugs, picking at his fries. “Ask her. She’s the one who tries to get on every one of my fucking nerves” he says and Carlos rolls his eyes.

“So it’s not because you are still hopelessly in love with her?” He asks sarcastically and Harry scoffs loudly and dramatically. “Carlos, don’ be a walloper. If I still love her, I want yeh to take my own hook and plunge it deep into my heart, got it?” He says slowly, in a tone that you would use if you were talking to a child.

“Trust us, we would. But you would kill us before we got to your precious hook. We could always… get Mal to do it for us. After all, she was always allowed to touch your hook. Not us though” Jay laughs and Carlos laughs as well. Harry rolls his eyes and stands from the table.

“I will see yeh later, yah fandans” Harry says and walks away, hook dangling loosely in his hand. The boys at the table smirk collectively and continue eating.

\- - -

Evie and Mal sit on their beds, piling clothes to put in their suitcase. “So, M… Do you honestly think you and Harry truly hate each other?” Evie asks her, hanging on the canopy pole. Mal turns to her, eyebrows raised.

“Yes, Evie. We truly absolutely definitely hate each other. He is irritating and I can’t stand the sight of his face.” Mal mutters, shoving her shirts into the dark purple suitcase in front of her. Evie just shrugs, “You know what they say, love and hate are two sides of a very, very thin line…”.

Mal glares at her and she raises her hands in surrender. “I’m just saying, love like that doesn’t just go away” she mutters, going back to her suitcase.

“Trust me E, that’s not happening again”.

Evie zips up her now packed suitcase and turns to Mal, “What even happened between you two? I mean, you two were everything to one another. I thought you two were it for each other. But then you broke up that day and just hated the sight of one another. What happened that day?”.

Mal shakes her head and zips her suitcase as well. She turns to Evie, a restricted look on her face. “I don’t want to talk about that. It’s been months. I’m over Hook and could not hate him more. I have reached the top of the hatred level that is Harry Hook” she laughs and Evie rolls her eyes.

  
“Ok Mal, whatever you say”.

“Exactly”.

\- - -

Rolling their bags out to the large black car, Evie and Mal meet the boys at the entrance. The moon was out and the sun was just dimming over the ground. “Why did we have to get up so bloody early?” Harry yawns, running a hand through his hair. Mal couldn’t help but watch the way his hair set back perfectly on the top of his head. He turns to her and she glares at him. “Apparently not early enough since you were able to put on your stupid guyliner” she mutters and he rolls his eyes.

“Aw, and I though yeh liked it. Guess I’ll just have to go on not giving a fucking fuck” he says and Jay hits the side of Harry’s head. “It’s too early for this guys. Calm yourself until at least 8” he yawns and Carlos nods in agreement.

Evie glances down at the watch and sees it is 6 on the dot. And, right on time, the doors open. “Ok. So, Jay is driving, I get shotgun, Carlos and Gil are in the middle row” Evie says, passing bags to the guard that met her at the door.

“Wait, what? I have to sit next to Hook?” Mal complains. Harry’s eyes widen and raises his hook in protest.

“No bloody way. I’m not sitting next to _her_ if I can help it” He insists and Mal rolls her eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself, Harry. You’re nothing special either” she shoots at him and he glares at her.

“I’m sorry. We thought there would be room, but the second row needs to be used for luggage that can’t fit in the back.” Evie says and they both groan collectively, then glare at each other.

“I get the window seat” he says and she pulls his hair as he climbs into the car. He yelps loudly and she laughs. He gets into the seat and she gets in beside him. She tries to keep as much distance from him as she can, and he notices. “What, don’t want me touching yeh? Yeh used to love it” he whispers into her ear and she shudders, slapping him away.

“You are disgusting. I can’t believe I dated you” Mal mumbles and Harry sneers.

“I can’t believe I dated someone as boring as yeh. Mortal enemies can still flirt. That’s what makes having an enemy so fun!” He complains and she shakes her head.

“Someday, I’m going to end up killing you, and everyone at your funeral is gonna thank me.” She yawns and lays her head against the back of the seat.

“Isn’t it rather dangerous to use one’s entire vocabulary in a single sentence?” He chides and she rolls her eyes, making him smirk.

“I said 8! 2 hours, then you can rip each other to shreds!” Jay yells dramatically from the front and Carlos and Gil snicker quietly, sharing a pack of Reese's and watching TV on Carlos’s computer.

\- - -

They drive for about an hour when Evie starts getting concerned that she hears no noise coming from the back. To have Harry and Mal in close quarters like that and no one makes a sound for an hour, you should be worried. Evie was concerned they managed to kill each other soundlessly without letting anyone know. She turns to look at the back seat and can’t help but smirk at the sight. _Look who was right._ “Jay, look at this” she whispers, scared if she makes a loud enough noise then the moment would ruined.

Fast asleep, Harry’s legs was stretched out over the two seats, and he was leaned back against the corner of the window seat. Mal had her head laying on her chest, and there legs were entangled together. Evie smiles as Harry’s arms come up and wrap around her neck instinctively. And she supposed it was on instinct. They had been together for two years and spent almost every waking and sleeping hour together. If Harry couldn’t come sleep with Mal in their dorm, she would go to his and Gil’s. “They’ve got it so bad for each other” Jay mutters, looking back at the sleeping pair. Carlos and Gil hear them talk, and turn to see what they’re talking about.

“These two idiots” Carlos laughs and Gil nods, shoving more M&M’s in his mouth. “If they would just bang, it would make this so much easier” he says through a mouthful of candy.

Evie looks back at the road and over to Jay. “Do you know what happened between them? Why they broke up?” She asks him quietly and he glances over at her.

“No. I thought you did, Mal tells you everything” he says, making a left turn. She shakes her head, “She never told me. It makes you think though. What could have happened that made two people in love hate each other” she mumbles and sees Jay nodding along with her words.

Evie glances back at the two and her eyebrows furrow together in curiosity. She knew, the second they wake up, they would pretend to be disgusted and scramble out of each others arms. But she also knew, that the second they left the embrace, they would miss it. She was positive that was why they hated each other. Because if they tried to even be friends, they would fall in love again.

“I don’t know. But I do know, they are hopeless on their own” Jay says and her eyes widen, a lightbulb clicking in her head.

“Jay, I have an idea”.

\- - -

When they arrived at the cottage, Gil turned and threw a pillow at the still sleeping pair. “Gil!” Evie scolds but he just laughs as the two wake up and see each other in the others arms. They jump apart and Mal gags dramatically. Harry rubs at his arms as if to scratch off what was left of her. But, as Evie had predicted, as they threw themselves away from each other, they found themselves missing the brief comfort that was felt when they first woke up, before the memories of everything that had happened to them came back. They missed the feeling of waking up in the others arms and it being what was the norm.

“Are we here?” Mal asks, wanting to get out of the car desperately. She wasn’t liking the feelingthat Harry was giving her right now. It felt too… _familiar._

Evie nods and opens her door. She gives Jay a quick, knowing look and he nods to her. The plan was simple. To be fair though, it was Mal and Harry that had done most of the job for them. The looks they gave the other when they weren’t looking completed like 3 of the steps on its own.

Everyone gets out of the van, stretching their arms and legs. “So, Harry. You get a nice nap?” Jay teases and Gil laughs loudly.

“Yeah, it looked-it looked very comfortable” he says through another mouthful of candy. Harry glares at him and risks a quick look to Mal who was suddenly deeply invested in counting the rocks on the ground.

“Aye, an’ it will not be happening again” he mutters, running his fingers over the edge of his hook. “Ok, why don’t we go inside. I texted Doug, everything is in perfect order, except for one problem. The extra bedroom is having a plumbing issue and got flooded. So you two will have to share a room” Evie says and Mal scoffs, glaring at her.

“I have to share a room with him?” She argues and Evie just nods.

“Love, yeh would be lucky to share a room with all this” Harry shoots at her and she just smirks.

“What, all four inches?” She asks and everyone, but Harry respectively, started laughing.

“Look, there’s always a couch” Evie supplies and Mal shakes her head quickly. “I’m not sleeping on the couch” she says and pulls the handle of her suitcase up.

“Well, then I guess we’re sharing lassy, because I’m not sleeping on the couch either” Harry grins sarcastically and she scowls at him.

“Perfect, let’s go inside!” Evie says and winks to Jay when she turns, a smile on her face. This plan was almost too easy.

As they walk up to the entrance, Mal is able to get a full view of the “cottage”. She can now see how much Evie had understated how big this place was. It was a modern day stone mini castle, with windows everywhere and plants hanging from the roof and cascading down in an almost magic way.

_They can make the plants magic but can’t fix a single flooded room?_

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Evie squeals and pulls Mal inside. “It is. Where are our rooms?” Carlos interrupts, coming up behind them. Evie nods and directs them down a hallway. She points out rooms to people and watches as Harry and Mal pick fights with one another.

“Ok, and your room is down here” Evie tells the two and they glare at each other and Mal goes into the room first.  
  
“I think we should maybe take the door of the hinges. To make sure no murder goes down in there” Carlos whispers and Evie shakes her head. “They will resolve there problems with each other this week. Whether it’s fucking or killing one another, it’s happening”.

“Who am I rooming with?” Gil asks and Evie nods, turning back to the group.

“There is one room with two beds and another with one bed. Me, being a girl, and you three being guys, I will be taking the one with two beds with one of you and the other two will share a bed” she says. Jay and Carlos turn to one another. “You wanna share?” Jay asks and Carlos shrugs. “Sure”. Gil turns to Evie, “Cool, I’m sharing with you” he says and she nods.

They all go down to the kitchen and Evie pushes herself up onto the counter. Gil searches the fridge and Jay raids the pantry. “Guys, lunch is in like an hour. Calm yourselves” she chides them and they scowl in disappointment.

“What are they even doing up there?” Gil asks, pointing to the roof. Evie shrugs, “I’m not sure I want to know” she mutters and Carlos nods, patting Gil’s shoulder as you would a child’s.

“When they are in a room alone together, you either want to intervene immediately or keep a 20 mile distance” he tells him and Gil smiles, catching on to what they meant. Before anyone can get anymore words out, Mal and Harry enter the room 3 feet apart.

“Hey, what are doing now?” Mal asks and Jay shrugs, throwing her a packaged Cosmic Brownie.

“Jay! Lunch is in an hour! I just told you that!” Evie shouts and Mal laughs, opening the package anyway. Jay throws a bag of chips at Evie and opens a Zebra Cake for himself. “Is there only sugar infested foods here?” Carlos asks, throwing Dude, who had just been let out of his carrier, his ball. The question, however, goes unanswered as they see something that makes them stop in their tracks.

Mal was picking at her brownie, eating it piece by piece. But that’s not what caught their eye. Harry was leaning over her shoulder, picking at the top little chocolate spheres. They expect Mal to slap him away, but instead she holds the brownie closer to him and he takes some of the rich chocolate pastry. He asks her something they can’t make out and she smirks, rolling her eyes. Harry continues to pick at the tiny rainbow chocolates on top, and Mal pieces off parts of the brownie for herself.

Jay gives Evie a look when he sees what was happening and she grins. He was right, these two are hopeless on their own. They can pretend to hate each other as much as they want, but they can’t hide what is obvious. That they love one another.

“Could we go swimming? I don’t think I’ve ever been in a pool” Gil interrupts the moment and Carlos elbows him in the stomach, but it was too late. Mal and Harry look up at them and step two feet away from one another. Jay rolls his eyes.

“Yeah sure, that sounds fun.” Evie says cheerily, slapping Jay’s hand away from the pantry again.

\- - -

Evie and Mal sit in a chair by the pool, while the boys are splashing around like children. “I’m thirsty, I’ll be right back E” Mal says and sets her phone down on her towel. She walks inside and goes to the kitchen, which still takes her a quick second to find.

She grabs a coke and pours it into a cup. She hears the door open, but ignores it. It’s probably just Evie coming to grab a drink as well. But when she feels the cold metal of a hook running down her arm, she immediately knows who it is. “Hello, Harry” she says and turns to see his smirking figure.

“Yeh look good, Mal’ He whispers, eyeing her figure up and down. She rolls her eyes and steps away from him. “And you look soaking wet”.

He smirks and grabs himself a Pepsi. “Why don’t yeh come in the pool? It’s much more fun than sitting around gossiping or whatever it is yeh ladies do”. She rolls her eyes, “Yeah, that’s not happening, that water is cold” she mutters and he shrugs.

“I could always… warm it up for you” he whispers into her ear, tickling the small wisps of purple hair on her neck. She feels blush betray her and spread across her face. She gives him a look and realizes how close they are. Before she does something stupid, she pushes him away and raises an eyebrow.

“You wish, Hook. You wish” she breathes out, flustered from his words and the way his eyes flickered with humor when she stepped away from him. He just smirks and walks outside with his drink. She waits a few minutes to let the blush fade from her cheeks and neck, then follows and goes back outside.

\- - -

Three days have gone by in the cottage. They only had four more days left before they had to go back to Auradon. To Evie’s surprise, Harry and Mal did not kill each other in their sleep. They fought just as much, but there was something else there ever since the first day.

What Evie didn’t know, was that every morning, Harry and Mal would somehow find themselves touching in some way. The first night, their legs were intertwined when they woke up. Harry had woken up first and seen this, and he quickly pulled away from her. The second night, they both woke up to Mal curled up into his side and a lazy arm lain across her stomach. They didn’t say anything about it, they just got up and went about their day. They never anything that happened when they woke up, in fear of what it would mean. So they acted as if it never happened and went on with their business of hating one another.

When Mal wakes up on the fourth day, she turns and sees she’s in an empty bed. _He must already be awake._ Sitting up, she stretches her limbs and yawns. She walks across the room to her dresser and throws it open. She digs through it and finds a dark purple sleeveless and some black shorts.

She pulls of her shirt, and throws it on top of the bed. She grabs her phone from the nightstand and taps it quickly to check the time. 9 am, the clock at the top of the screen reads. She doesn’t realize it until it’s too late, when she hears a dripping sound coming from the bathroom and wet footsteps entering the room.

“Morning, love” Harry says, and she can practically hear the smirk in his voice. She turns her head to him and blushes slightly when she sees the only thing keeping him from being completely naked is a towel hanging around his waist. “Hello, Harry” she says, trying to focus and not pay attention to the fact that he was practically stark naked and she only had a bra covering her chest.

“So do yeh always go around without a shirt on or is today a special day?” He asks and she glares at him, setting her phone on the bed.

“Fuck you, Harry” she mutters and he shrugs leisurely.

“Fuck me yehself, coward” he says and she turns to him as he walks to the dresser where he put his clothes. He somehow managed to turn to look at her _right_ when she looked him up and down. He laughs softly and raises an eyebrow.

“Yeh totally just eye fucked me” he says and she pinched her lips together and shakes her head.

“Yeh did” he whispers and steps closer to her. She tries to keep her focus on him and not his bare chest. He pulls himself closer to her and she backs up against the wall. Unable to speak, she just stutters and glares at him, trying to ignore the blush creeping across her neck.

“I think yeh still love me, wee dragon” he whispers into her ear, and she tries not to roll her eyes, but she just blinks rapidly and raises an eyebrow.

“Please Hook, as if” she mutters as he leans closer to her, running his hook down her form. He just shakes his head and gives her a wild grin that makes her heart thump.

“I don’t really believe yeh, love” he says softly and she looks at his almost perfect dark brown locks hanging from his head. They were soaking wet from the shower and threatened to drip small drops of water onto her.

“All yeh have to do is say it. Just say those four tiny words and I’ll walk away” he promises and she looks into his dancing blue eyes.

It was so easy! All she had to do was say she didn’t love him and all of this would go away. They would continue hating each other and balance would be restored. But when she saw the way he looked at her when he hovered over her and then he just _had_ to lick his lips. She knew she couldn’t. He made it too hard.

She grips a hand into his hair and finally pulls his lips to hers. He lets out a loud noise in surprise, but quickly kisses her back. He pushes her against the wall, but she doesn’t feel any pain. Not with his lips against hers. Her fingers tangle through his wet hair, pulling him closer to her, if that was possible.

“I knew that my charm would reach yeh eventually.” He smirks against her lips and she groans. He kisses down her neck and she closes her eyes tight.

“You knew this would happen. Ugh, I can see the smug _growing_ as we speak.” She complains and she can feel his smirk only growing wider against her neck as he peppered kisses down her body. “Then stop talking. Jump” he mumbles and she for once in two years agrees with him. She jumps up into his arms and he wraps her legs around his waist. He pulls away from the wall and sets her down on top of the dresser. She lets out a small moan as he bites down on her bottom lip and Harry can feel her impatience growing.

“Patience, love” he whispers and she rolls her eyes, pulling his lips to her. “I don’t do _patience_ ” she whispers against his lips and he gives her a devious grin, before throwing her onto the bed and a small laugh escapes her lips.

“I like that, your laugh” he says, hovering above her, both elbows capturing her head between them. She hums in response and pulls him back down to her. “Shut up and kiss me” she says, looking him in the eye and he smirks, bringing her lips to his.

Let’s just say, they were very lucky the cottage had dense walls.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like? Leave your thoughts in the comments and tell me what you think about it.
> 
> I'm thinking of adding another chapter. What do you guys think?
> 
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments. I love getting comments, as you can probably guess...
> 
> Remember to wash you hands and stay 6 feet for your safety! (The 6 feet thing may be a little weird, but you should be washing your hands anyway...)


End file.
